


Blood Lust

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, Bloodplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, homicidal intentions turn into kinky sex, hux is sort of a stalker, kylo likes to choke people, more murder than sex, normal asphyxiation, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of love, told through bodies and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I ought to apologise for this, but anyway. Please read the tags, nothing is like, incredibly explicit, but ya know. There's blood and gore and all that fun stuff. No sexual assault, but Hux does castrate someone. It's only briefly mentioned though. 
> 
> That said, I hope you guys enjoy this clusterfuck of a fic!

Hux reads the article three times before finally exiting the browser and closing his tablet.

It was a simple piece, written by someone he’s sure barely managed to get their journalism degree. Still, it doesn’t sit well with him. There had been so many assumptions, so much _wrong_ information. He can’t even begin to fathom how they could take a pathetic roadside kill and put it to his name, his reputation.

He’s seething with barely constrained anger, breath coming in heavy, controlled pants. He wants to find the person who did it, wants to run a knife across their throat and watch as the very life leaves their eyes. He’s spent years, _years_ , building his reputation. How _dare_ someone come in and ruin it by—

Hux stands abruptly, taking a deep breath before turning on his heel and exiting the room. _I’ll find them_ , he thinks, jaw clenched as he moves through his home, already scheming. _I’ll find them, and then I’ll kill them._

*

It takes him a little over three weeks, but Hux finds them.

It wasn’t a one off murder like he’d originally thought. Since the first incident, two more bodies had showed up. Each with the same MO; beaten, strangled, and then strung up like art.

There was a beauty to it, Hux supposed, but _still._ This was his territory, and he wasn’t going to let some random take it from him without a fight. Not after all the time he’d spent carefully crafting his style.

So he’d looked around, followed a few people, and then he’d found him. Hux had known it was the right person as soon as his eyes had landed on the large body; the fact that he’d found him leaving the scene of a crime only confirmed it. He hadn’t said anything then, just trailed the man for a while before retreating to his own home.

Now, though, he sits at the bench of a busy bar, nursing a glass of brandy while his gaze flicks between patrons. He’s got a knife up his sleeve, the metal cool against his skin. It’s only a small switchblade, but it gets the job done.

He’s not yet decided if he wants to use it, but he knows it’s better to be prepared.

At the other end of the bar, the man sits in a corner booth alone, eyes scanning the room while he drinks what Hux knows is his third glass of whiskey. He can’t tell if the man is looking for a victim or a fuck, but he can feel the other man’s gaze on him.

Hux waits half an hour before standing and walking towards him, his half-finished glass discarded on the counter. The man spots him, his lips twitching up into a small smirk as he watches Hux move through the crowd.

Sliding into the booth, Hux sits a little _too_ close to the other man; thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. He doesn’t introduce himself, just waits a moment before murmuring, “It’s rude to stare.”

The man huffs in amusement, long, black hair falling in front of his face as he smiles at Hux. “I’m Kylo.”

Hux hopes that’s not his real name.

Moving to rest a hand on Kylo’s thigh, Hux leans forward so their faces are mere inches apart, his mouth hovering next to the other man’s ear. His knife rubs against his arm as he does so, and he lets it slide out, handle resting in his palm.

“I know exactly who you are,” he whispers, pleased when the body next to him stills. Kylo moves as if to stand, and Hux flicks the knife open. The blade is only a few inches long, but it’s sharp; capable. He digs the tip into Kylo’s thigh, above the artery, and continues talking. “This is my territory. I suggest you find somewhere else.”

He drags the knife across Kylo’s thigh, looking down to watch as the fabric of his pants rips open. It isn’t a deep cut; barely a scratch, really – it’ll scab over and be gone within a week, Hux knows – but it’s enough.

Kylo’s breathing has picked up, and Hux can’t tell if it’s from excitement or fear. He always preferred when it was from both.

“I _could_ just turn you in,” Kylo says, and Hux laughs; hot breath ghosting over Kylo’s cheek.

“You won’t though.”

Kylo smiles at the words, mouth twisting into something feral as he looks at Hux. “No, I won’t.”

Hux digs the knife in a little deeper before pulling back completely. He takes a moment to watch the blood bubble over onto the fabric before standing, flicking the blade closed and replacing it to its hiding spot.

Giving Kylo one last warning look, he turns and exits the bar.

*

Kylo doesn’t stop. If anything, their chat only encourages him.

There’s another incident two days after their bar meeting. Hux reads the gruesome details online, spends some time looking at what little pictures are available. They’ve stopped accounting it to his pattern, thank god, but it still irks him.

It’s two bodies, this time. Supposedly a couple. They were both naked, ripped from their bed before having the life choked out of them. Kylo had pushed their bodies together afterwards, leaving them intertwined on the floor.

Hux doesn’t think about that.

Bruising showed the choking had been done by a gloved hand, rather than a rope or wire, and Hux can appreciate the detail. He himself prefers a bloodier approach. He has an affiliation with knives; loves to use them on his victims, loves to watch the blood drain from their body. There’s something _beautiful_ about the way their skin pales, the way the life disappears.

 Appreciation doesn’t mean support, however, and Hux wants Kylo gone.

*

Another one, three days after the fourth incident.

It’s two men this time around, choked before being left in their living room, bodies arranged in what was described as a ‘makeshift heart.’ There must have been more of a struggle, Hux thinks, because the article mentions one suffering from multiple blows to the head; blood and brain matter painting the walls as a result. 

Kylo’s message is painfully obvious.

Hux thinks it may be time to answer.

*

He picks a victim at random and follows him home, edging his way through the guy’s front door.

At first, the man is too shocked to do anything but stare. Hux uses the opportunity to act quickly; carefully knocking him out and watching as he falls to the floor. Not dead, but unconscious; pliant so Hux can work without a struggle.

It’s nothing like what he typically does. They generally aren’t random victims, but people he watches; people that he feels deserve it. Usually, he’ll keep them awake and draw it out; taking his time and hurting his victim for as long as he pleases.

But this isn’t a usual occasion.

He cuts the body quickly (with a larger knife, this time), the blade ripping through skin and exposing wide, gaping wounds. Throat, stomach, and, to send a better message to Kylo, groin. Blood spills out and paints the body, the floor, Hux himself; the deep crimson shining under the house light.

It’s as beautiful as it always is, and Hux takes a moment to appreciate it before removing any traces of his presence and heading out.

*

It takes a full week for Kylo to respond. Long enough that Hux had started to think he’d finally pissed off.

No such luck.

The display Kylo pulls off is more extravagant than the last few. A female body is found laid out on crimson coloured bed sheets, completely unharmed save the purplish bruise that wraps around her throat. She was surrounded by vibrant red rose petals that made it look as if she were lying in a bath of blood.

Awfully dramatic.

_Pretty._

Hux shuts down his laptop and goes to his car.

*

“I was wondering how long you’d take.”

Hux pushes past him, shoulder connecting with Kylo’s as he enters the apartment. He’d discovered the location of it during his stalking.

He waits until the door shuts before pushing Kylo up against it, his back connecting with a soft _thud._ Kylo is most definitely stronger than he is, slightly bigger, too, but Hux knows how to hold himself; is more than capable of defending himself.

“What part,” he starts, voice a low and deadly murmur, “did you not understand about finding a new area?”

Their bodies are pushed together, faces close enough that Kylo has to squint to make eye contact. Hux’s words are said through clenched teeth, and Kylo smiles; face contorting into the same feral look he’d given Hux at the bar.

“I understood perfectly,” Kylo tells him. “But I don’t want a new area.”

“I don’t particularly care what you want.”

“No, you don’t seem the type.” Kylo continues to smile, his hands moving to hover near Hux’s waist. “There’s no reason we can’t share.”

“I have spent—”

“We could even work together,” Kylo continues, cutting him off. “I read up on you. The Chicago Slasher.”

 He says the name with a mocking laugh, and Hux bristles. “I didn’t pick that.”

“I didn’t think you did.” Kylo lets one hand drop and rest on Hux’s hip, thumb stroking through the fabric. Hux looks annoyed, but he doesn’t move away. “You’d go for something more theatrical, I think.”

“Like Kylo?”

Kylo laughs, but doesn’t comment. “My point is,” he says, tightening his grip on Hux. “I like your work. I was surprised when all you left me was a dead man with his dick cut off.”

“It’s all you deserved.”

“You didn’t like my attempts at seduction?”

Kylo sounds genuinely intrigued, his lips set in a slight pout, and Hux fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“No.”

“You liked the last one,” Kylo says. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? Is it the blood?”

The silence stretches between them, and when Hux offers no response, Kylo grins.

“You like the blood.” Kylo runs his tongue across his bottom lip and moves impossibly closer, excitement radiating off his very being. “It’s pretty, I get it. All red and shimmery… Messy, though. I never liked cleaning up after myself.”

And then, “You came here to kill me, didn’t you?”

He hadn’t, not really. It had only been a possibility, but Hux wasn’t going to admit that. “Smarter than you look.”

“I like to surprise people,” Kylo answers, offhandedly. “How were you going to do it?”

“You say that like I’m not going to.”

“You aren’t.”

“No? Why not?”

“You would’ve done it by now. Or at least started on it. You don’t seem the type to have a chat beforehand.”

“You’re very sure of yourself.”

Kylo doesn’t reply. “Did you bring your knife?”

“Yes.”

“Do you take it everywhere?”

Hux doesn’t know why he’s still standing there, answering questions, but he replies anyway. “Usually.”

Kylo makes a noncommittal humming noise and lets his other hand rest on Hux’s waist. He squeezes lightly, fingers digging into the flesh almost gently. “I saw the way you looked at the blood in the bar, you know,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. It’s almost like he’s spilling a secret. “You got excited when you cut my thigh open.”

“What’s your point?”

“We could try it again, if you wanted.”

“And how do I know you aren’t going to strangle me half way through?”

“You don’t. That’s half the fun.” 

Hux takes a moment to stare at the man before him, contemplating. He thinks, perhaps, that he may have been interested, had they met on different terms. There was definitely something intriguing about him, but…

A sigh escapes his lips. Kylo’s hands are still heavy on his skin, now accompanied by a distinct fire in his eyes that Hux knows all too well. In a split second decision that Hux is certain he’s going to regret, he moves to pull the knife from his pocket and places it to Kylo’s throat. His movements are swift, quick enough that Kylo doesn’t entirely comprehend what’s happening until a sharp blade is pressing against his jugular.

He doesn’t flinch, Hux notes. Doesn’t try and get away. It’s interesting. Impressing.

“I could kill you right now.”

“You won’t.”

Hux draws a small, horizontal line across Kylo’s throat. Deep enough to bleed, but not to do much else. Kylo’s breathing is heavy; coming in erratic pants as he looks down at what he can see of Hux’s hand.

Hux waits for the tiny bubbles of blood to leak before responding, “No, I won’t.”

He lets his hand drop to his side, and it’s barely seconds before Kylo’s mouth is on his own. It’s needy and pushy, and _really_ there’s far too much tongue involved, but Hux finds himself kissing back, free hand curling in the fabric of Kylo’s shirt.

They pull apart only when they need air, and Hux’s mouth moves immediately to Kylo’s neck. His tongue swipes at the blood, tasting it, letting it coat his lips and chin. Above him, Kylo’s head hits the wall with a thud, a quiet moan filling the air around him.

He sucks away most of the blood before returning his lips to Kylo’s, pleased when the taste of blood draws another quiet moan from him.

“Bedroom?”

Kylo nods and pushes him in another direction, lips not leaving his skin for a second. They move in a mess of tangled limbs, nearly falling over each other, but soon they’re falling onto a soft mattress. Even as they pull at each other’s clothes, Hux doesn’t let go of his knife.

Naked, Hux straddles Kylo, eyes trailing over the defined chest. He flips the knife in his hands a few times before positioning it in the centre of Kylo’s torso and cutting a straight line a few inches long. The blade is sharp enough that Kylo doesn’t feel pain – not at first, anyway – but he still gasps.

Hux smiles, touching the wound and watching intently as vibrant red trickles out, the colour vastly different to Kylo’s natural paleness. Like his neck, small bubbles of blood appear before popping and dripping down skin, and Hux leans down to lick it away.

They go on like that for a long moment, Kylo gasping and whimpering in both pain and pleasure as Hux continues his welcomed torture.  It’s beautiful and disgusting and Hux is painfully hard, using all of his self-control to _not_ rut against the body beneath him.

Kylo, however, has different ideas. He lets Hux litter his chest in cuts and hickeys; waits until he’s had enough of licking at the wounds before flipping them. The knife finally drops from Hux’s hands, hitting the floor quietly, but he doesn’t care. Can’t care, not when Kylo is touching him so magnificently; large hand wrapped around both his and Hux’s cock.

It’s not long before both of them are on edge, moving against each other as if it’s what their bodies were made to do. A mix of blood and precome eases their movements, and Hux is glad Kylo doesn’t try to do anything further, because he _knows_ he wouldn’t be able to last.

He’s _almost_ there when Kylo wraps his free hand around his throat, gripping the trachea and digging his nails in just _so_. And that – _that_ is something Hux didn’t know he’d enjoy so much. Something he’s definitely going to need to explore further.

It’s only a light pressure, something that leaves him wanting more.

“Harder,” he murmurs, and Kylo smiles as he does just that. 

Barely minutes later, they both come with a shout; come covering both their bodies and mixing in with the remaining blood. Kylo collapses on top of him, the body a heavy weight that Hux would rather not deal with, but he’s too sated to move. Or talk.

The hand previously wrapped around his throat disappears as Kylo rolls to the side, still breathing heavily. It’s quiet between them for a long while, a compatible silence while they both rechannel their energy; catch their breath.

Hux is just about to ask about cleaning up and Kylo looks to him and asks, “So what’s your name?”

It’s ridiculous; utterly, _utterly_ ridiculous, and Hux finds himself laughing as he answers, “Hux.”

“Hux,” Kylo repeats, testing it out. His head tilts, contemplative, before he smiles. “I like it. It suits you.”

Hux stares for a moment before shaking his head and shutting his eyes, body melting into the bed.

Clean-up can wait.

*

Four days later, another two bodies are found. One lays stretched out like a starfish, deathly pale with their throat slit wide open.

The other lies bathing in the blood, neck bruised with the distinct markings of a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There's that. The bodies at the end are intended to be shared victims, but them killing each other is another option, if that's your thing. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
